Stop and stare
by blacktweety
Summary: Jane Rizzoli has never been in love with a woman before. Maybe she has never been in love, period. As of this day, that's changed. She's realized that she's falling for her best friend & tries to figure out how to go from here. Rated M for future chapter.
1. Truth?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters as they all belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

So here's my first attempt at writing any kind of story ever and I thought I'd just put it out there. I've been reading all of the amazing stories on here though, so I just thought I'd give it a try. Please bare with my English, I'm not a native speaker and haven't written any English texts since about 3 years ago.  
This chapter is fairly descriptive, but I will try to make bring in more conversation and a lot more Maura if I'm to continue this. Comments and critique whether it'd be positive or negative is always helpful and appreciated. Let me know what you think!

**Stop and stare**

Chapter 1: Truth?

The feeling of not knowing what your life would be like the next day or if you were even going to have one, she is familiar with. It came with the job and that was usually the cause for the uncertainty. She had learned to live with it and really, it didn't bother her anymore. It didn't make her feel nervous. Now, however, as she is sitting by herself in her living room preparing for what was to come next, she is nervous. As nervous as she had ever been in her whole life, including all her graduations and the one time she had to sing a solo in front of the entire church community when she was six years old, which of course her mother had insisted on.

Jane Rizzoli is not the nervous type. She is comfortable when she is in control. It comes in handy that usually she is able to read people like an open book, but this time it was entirely different. With Dr. Maura Isles everything is different.  
The detective is sitting on her couch reminiscing about the day it had all started; the day she was confronted with the fact that she is falling in love with her best friend. The only one she has ever had besides the guys from the neighborhood and of course her brother Frankie. It was Frankie and the boys, her ex-partner Detective Vince Korsak and her new partner Detective Barry Frost, who had first pointed it out to her.

It was a Thursday evening and the team had just solved a wicked case so now it was time for everyone to relax at the Dirty Robber. Kosak, Frost and Jane were in their usual booth when Frankie joined them. He had actually helped quite a bit on this case since he was the one to come up with the idea that the killer could have been the mail delivery guy, so they figured he earned himself a beer with the crew. Maura wasn't joining them this evening because she had insisted she attended the charity dinner to raise money for underprivileged high school students who could not afford to go to medical school. She had made it very clear that it was a matter important to her that the young adults, who wanted to follow the career path she had chosen and weren't as fortunate as she was, had the opportunity to do so, so they had agreed that if by the time Maura was done with her event they would call to see if she still wanted to come over.

Everyone was quite relaxed enjoying their time off, except for Jane who was still a bit restless. 'Jane, you okay?' Kosak asked, but Jane was lost in her own thoughts a slight smile on her lips. 'Jane?' Kosak asked again while Frankie was waving a hand in front of her eyes trying to get her attention, yet Jane did not even realize everyone had stopped talking to stare at her. Frankie, Korsak and Frost exchanged glances all knowing what it was that had Jane dwell in her own world.  
A couple of weeks ago the guys had started to notice how Jane's behavior was different when she was around Maura. She was more relaxed, seemed more at ease and was genuinely nicer in every way towards her. Maura was allowed to do things and talk to Jane in a way that every other person on the planet would have probably lost their ability to speak or, in case they were male, to reproduce for. And then there was the touching. Both women were really touchy feely, which by itself would not have been a strange thing for women to do, but then it was Jane after all, which put things into a whole different perspective. It was just as strange as all the intense staring they participated in at the very oddest moments when they seemed to have a conversation with their eyes not involving any talking at all, which usually brought the same smile to Jane's face that she was currently wearing.  
It was a smile Korsak knew all too well. He had worn it himself on multiple occasions. He knew it was a special smile that was only reserved for one person in the whole wide world. The one person that made your world turn and butterflies erupt in your stomach. It was the smile of love.  
Korsak was sure that was exactly what Jane was feeling and so he had approached the two other guys a few days ago to hatch a plan to give Jane a little push for her own good to make her happy, because really that is all he ever wanted for his ex-partner. They had decided that it was up to Jane to act on her feelings or to not do so, but first they had to get her to acknowledge and accept her feelings for Maura. Talking to Jane about personal stuff was never easy so they had decided to get her at least a bit tipsy to make it easier for her to spill the beans and also lessen the chances of either of them going home with a broken nose.

So far everything was going according to plan. Jane had already had four beers in the past hour and was starting to stare wholes into the air obviously thinking about Maura. Becoming quiet before the phase of babbling and excessive behavior started was typical for Jane so the guys knew they were getting there. They ordered tequila shots to help move their plan forward. When the waitress placed their drinks, salt and four slices of lime on the table and laid a napkin right in front of Jane conveniently brushing against her toned arm she was snapped out of her day dream.

Jane felt irritated for a moment until she realized that the guys had ordered her favorite; besides beer of course. 'Hey, how come you're the only who's got a napkin, Rizzoli?' Frost said as Frankie snatched the red paper napkin away from Jane's hands. 'Ohhh, Janie's got a secret admirer!' he teased pointing at the number and the little note saying 'call me…?' on the napkin. 'What?' Jane retorted confused. 'She left her number. You must've made a hell of an impression on her, Rizzoli. She's hot, too, nice work.' Korsak pointed out earning one of Jane's patented death glares, which if you received one everyone knew better than to keep talking. 'First of all it's not secret when everyone knows who it's from, dumbass, and second you better watch your mouth if you still want to leave being able to use it later on.' 'Oh come on Janie, you know I'm just kidding. I know your heart is reserved for someone special anyways' Frankie challenged, but Jane just looked at him with a what-the-hell-expression written all over her face while she was wetting the space between her thumb and index finger with the lime and poured some salt on it. 'You gonna shut up now and do your shot or what?' Raising an eyebrow in and wearing a challenging smile, which the guys knew couldn't possibly mean anything good, Jane threw back her head knocking down the shot and biting the slice of lime. Still, they followed suit and drank up their liquor.

After a while of joking around Frost, who had been rather quiet this evening challenged the gang to a game of truth or dare to initiate the second phase of their plan. Jane was stunned that the young detective, who usually did a good job at keeping his private life separate from his job, suddenly suggested such a game, but the several beers and tequilas she had consumed already made her oblivious to his motives so she went along with it.  
Since Frost suggested they play he went ahead and dared Korsak to go up to the waitress that had just given Jane her number and tell her that he was already involved with a couple of women and that his schedule wouldn't allow any more intimate relations with anyone at this point of time. Korsak of course accepted and left to fulfill his deed. All they heard was a loud slap and he returned with a red cheek, which made the group laugh lightening the mood quite a bit. Next up was Frankie. Korsak, who had never been good at coming up with funny dares or questions, dared Frankie to do three shots of Tequila in a row, which of course wasn't a huge deal since Frankie had been holding back with his liquor consumption. Now it was Frankie's turn to come up with something and since Jane was the only one that hadn't done anything yet he directed his next question at her. The guys of course knew what he was about to ask and scooted away from Jane just a tiny bit in order to get a head start on her should their plan backfire. Frankie decided to make it quick and painless. 'I'll choose truth.' He cleared his voice clearly nervous about the next step when Jane raised her eyebrows expectantly. 'Are you in love with Maura, Janie?' he asked bluntly.

Jane choked on the beer she had just taken a sip of and started to cough violently. As soon as she recovered she started laughing thinking she surely must have misheard what her brother had just asked her. It sounded a lot like he just asked her if she was in love with her best friend, which obviously was ridiculous. _Was it really?_ _Stop it._ Once she realized the guys were just staring at her expecting an answer, neither of them with an amused expression on their face, she comprehended that they were actually trying to get an answer out of her. 'Really, Frankie? Out of every little fact you want to know about me this is what you chose to ask? Of course I'm not in love with anyone' was her immediate response. Even while the words were spilling out of her mouth she knew she didn't sound very convincing.  
'The truth, Jane. You know you'll have seven years of bad sex if you lie' Frost reminded her giving her a kind smile. She looked to Korsak for help, but all she got was another encouraging smile as he placed his hand on her elbow. 'Why would you even ask me that, Frankie? It's not like…' _I have ever loved a woman before_ was what she was going to say, but Frankie cut her off: 'Oh come on Janie. The way you behave around her. You know you always used to smile whenever she entered a room and lately I've seen that smile coming out when she's not even around, which can only mean that you must be thinking about her. So since you're pretty much smiling like that all the time I would assume you're thinking about Maura all the time. You really want to tell us that you don't have deeper feelings for her than just friendship?' Jane looked at each colleague dumbfounded not believing that they were actually having this conversation and that really, there wasn't a way out for her.  
Jane struggled to find the right words for a while. 'So that's what you meant when you said my heart was reserved for someone special earlier' she stated hoping they would just accept the answer or that it would at least give her a bit more time to think about what to say next.

Jane had known for a while that her feelings for Maura weren't entirely just feelings of friendship. Of course she loved Maura as a friend, but lately she had started to feel her stomach contract and her skin prickle whenever Maura was in the room. When they touched, and they really did do that quite a bit, her skin felt as if it was on fire and as soon as the touch was broken, she caught herself longing for the feeling to return. It hadn't escaped her attention that her seeking refuge from anything that was bothering her always made her end up in Maura's guest room. It was unlike any friendship Jane had ever had, but then again Maura was the only real female friend she had ever had. She also knew that most people she met assumed she was a lesbian, probably because of the way she chose to live her life. Her job, the way she dressed or maybe it was just a general feeling one got when being around her, as someone had once explained to her.  
Sure she had experimented before. _Everyone does, don't they?_ But it was never like this. It was always just making-out-on-a-couch-at-a-bad-party type of encounters. Nothing was ever serious, but then again she never saw the objects of her then current, but short-lived affection again so there wasn't even the slightest chance of anything more developing and she was fine with that. Her relationships with men were usually short lived and she didn't really care about that either. To be honest she only dated those few guys to please her mother, who was always nagging her about settling down and starting a family.  
With Maura everything was different though.  
Even though she had come to terms with this it didn't mean that she wanted to reveal her most inner desires to her colleagues and her brother. She was scared that if she admitted to falling for the beautiful medical examiner she would have to face the consequences. Jane knew that once she admitted to it, and especially in front of the guys, she would eventually have to talk to Maura, which bore a grave chance of rejection and that was something that scared Jane to death. Losing her friendship with Maura was something she was incredibly afraid of and it seemed to her that the chances of Maura ever feeling the same way about her were less than unlikely, because she couldn't for the life of her imagine why anyone would want to spend their life with a cop – let alone her with all the baggage that she carried around.  
Despite all of that she also knew the guys wouldn't let go that easily. After an internal debate she decided to just give them a half truth. Maybe it would earn her 3.5 years of bad sex, but since she currently wasn't getting any she figured it didn't really make a difference anyways.

The guys waited patiently while Jane was lost in her own little world again. As she seemed to get to, they all got some more liquor knowing she'd need it if she was ever going to live up to being truthful, more so towards herself than towards them.  
'I guess…you know, all my life I have always been kinda tomboyish…' Jane started rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. Frankie was surprised that this actually seemed to be working as he saw an equally surprised look on Frost's face out of the corner of his eye and decided to just keep his mouth shut in order to let Jane finish.  
'…and I've never really hung out with girls. I was always part of the guys, you know?' motioning quotation marks with her fingers. 'I felt and still do feel most comfortable like that. So really, Maura is the first girl friend I have ever really had.' She rolled her eyes as Frankie choked on his beer at the innuendo. 'This friendship we have is the most important thing to me, so I would never for the life of God dare do anything to jeopardize that.'  
She had a serious look on her face trying to get her point across by not actually having to say it out loud. When she shifted her gaze from her hands fidgeting with her napkin she realized that a look of utter panic registered in Frankie's eyes, who was sitting directly across from her. The detective opened her mouth to ask her brother what was wrong when she felt an all too familiar hand touch her arm and a bolt of heat immediately shot through her nervous system, her body stiffening as the bare skin registered the small, slender hand of Doctor Maura Isles.


	2. Truth? Pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters as they all belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

First of all I need to thank everyone for their kind reviews and the helpful critique. I hope that I worked in your suggestions satisfactory and that you will enjoy the second chapter. You know when there's truth, dare can't be that far away.

Comments and critique whether it'd be positive or negative is always helpful and appreciated. Let me know what you think!

**Stop and stare**

Chapter 2: Truth? Pt. 2

Jane's eyes widened in shock as she felt the doctor's hand on her arm.  
'Fuck!' Jane whispered towards the guys glaring at them hoping they'd understand to deny everything and anything that could possibly lead to the conclusion that had surely already formed in their minds. She didn't dare turn around scared to face Maura, because it meant she'd have to find out how much of their conversation she had actually heard.

'Jane, language' was all that was to be heard from behind her shoulder and with that the guys, who up until now had just been sitting around the table watching the scene unfold in front of them, bolted before neither Jane nor Maura could even question where they were heading to. 

Frost, Korsak and Frankie exchanged glances while Jane was staring at her hands in utter shock when Maura came over and laid her hand on Jane's arm. They all knew that they should get the hell out of there before either of the women realized that the guys' plan was working out perfectly; so as if on cue they got up and swiftly walked over towards the pool tables.

Once they had reached the pool tables they all tried to act unsuspicious and motion for the waitress to come over. They ordered a couple more beers and Frankie slipped the waitress a couple of bills when she was done taking their order.  
'Thanks a lot for helping us out. Nice touch with the phone number, too.' he said and winked at her. She just smiled, thanked him and walked away.

'I really cannot believe that this actually worked. Who would've thought our good detective could be so oblivious at times.' Frost chuckled.

'Yeah, I've known Janie for longer than I can remember and-' Korsak started.  
'Yeah no surprise there, old man' Frost chirped in.  
'Will you shut it, probe? As I was saying, I've known Janie for longer than I can remember and she's always been sharp and on the edge about everything, but I guess when it comes to the most important things in life, her senses aren't those of a detective.'

Frankie chuckled and agreed with Korsak 'Jane's always been a bit blind when it came to matters of the heart. Not real Rizzoli like there Jane. Usually we're the real charmers.' Frankie added with a self-satisfied grin on his face.

'Arrogant much?' Frost countered. 'But really, I wouldn't have thought that this would work as well as it did. When that waitress left her number I was certain she would realize what we're up to, but man, she really was blind. Didn't even realize that I texted Maura to come over earlier. I told her to save us from drunken Jane.'  
They all started to engage in friendly banter, happy about their plan working out the way they had planned. At least the first couple of steps had. Now it was up to Jane to see where to take this, but just in case they had already made arrangements for the next couple of steps to take effect immediately.

Jane was as tense as a wooden board, her back stiff, toes curling into the soles of her shows and fingers tightening around the napkin she was still holding in her hands.  
Maura gently brushed along her arm as she situated herself opposite Jane in the booth, wearing a warm smile on her lips.  
_Oh those lips…_Jane thought as she started to feel her muscles relax a bit at the gentle touch. _Did I just really think that?_

'Jane, are you okay?' Maura asked concerned. 'You're all tense and, Jane? Breathe! Jane sweetie, what's wrong?' she was starting to get a bit nervous, because Jane didn't seem to show any kind of reaction.

When the detective finally let out a breath and started to relax, Maura's heart rate, which had spiked up immediately as soon as her hand had made contact with Jane's arm and skyrocketed when she saw the shocked expression on her face, seemed to slow with Jane's.

_Sweetie? Did she just call me sweetie? _Jane thought enjoying the ring that had to it.

'Maura…' Jane finally let out a breath. 'hey…when did you get here?' she asked trying to cover up her real question. _Oh my fucking God, how much did she hear? Did she get what I was saying? Shit…_

'Oh, I actually received Barry's text when I was on my way to my car to go home from the charity event I just got back from. I approximately entered the room 90 seconds ago, but why are you asking?'

_Text? What text? Oh lord, I'm gonna kill them._ Jane calculated in her head. 90 seconds. She can't have heard too much.  
'No reason really' Jane lied. 'I just wanted to make sure you hadn't been standing there for some time.'

'Why? Did I miss something?' Maura asked innocently cocking her head towards the right. She always did that when she was curious about something and just now Jane realized how much she enjoyed seeing Maura like that. It made her all the more fascinating.

'No you didn't miss anything' Jane cleared her throat trying hard not to blush.  
'Good, good.' Maura replied trying to figure out why Jane was behaving so strangely.  
'So how was your charity event?' the detective asked steering the conversation away from what could quite possibly end very embarrassing for her.  
Her eyes started to wander resting for a moment too long on Maura's chest, which was held up by a perfectly fitted, dark purple-blue dress. She almost chocked on the beer she was sipping on causing a small smile to appear on Maura's face.  
_Shit, she saw me looking. Shit, what now? Oh man…going to k.i.l.l. them!_

'I see you dressed up nicely for the occasion.' Jane saved face with a compliment, or at least she hoped that's what she was doing.

'Thank you very much Jane.' Maura said still wearing that kind of devilish smile that Jane couldn't really interpret. Trying to figure it out she rested her eyes on Maura's lips for a little too long again.  
_I wonder what it would be like to…just lightly…_

'Jane? Is everything alright?' she was yanked out of her thoughts._  
Damn it! What the hell am I doing?_  
'Do I have something stuck in my teeth and a stain on my dress?' Maura asked perplexed, still not losing that smile.

'No, no, everything's perfect, don't worry. You're perfect.' Jane answered feeling like a fish on dry land.  
_Uh oh. Oh no. Shit. Did I just tell Maura that she's perfect? Well she is, but…_

'I mean your dress is perfect. You look perfect in it…I mean…you know…'  
_God, I've had too much to drink.  
_Maura cocked her head in interest, her smile growing just a little wider. 'Well thank you, Jane. I believe I understand you like my dress. It's vintage, silk, hand stitched by a woman from Buenos Aires.'  
'Well yeah of course I like it' Jane said, a blush creeping up her neck. _I like all your dresses, especially with you in them._  
'I like all your dresses, Maura.' _Not again…I seriously need some more liquor._

Maura just smiled at Jane as the detective waved towards the waitress signaling for another round of shots and some wine for Maura.

Silence had fallen over the two women, both of them lost in their own thoughts until the drinks arrived.  
'Thanks, just put them on my tab okay? And can I also get another beer, please?' Jane told the waitress. As she was leaving she winked at Jane and just said 'Sure whatever you may want.'  
Jane couldn't help but smile at her suggestions.

Maura looked at Jane quite bemused. 'What was that all about?' she asked innocently, but with a hint of jealousy in her voice that took her by surprise.  
The detective glanced at Maura having detected that slightly irritated change to Maura's usually very clear voice. 'Oh it was nothing. I think she kind of misinterpreted and left her number…seems like she wanted to be more than a little friendly.' Jane chuckled holding up the paper napkin with the waitresses' number on it and then threw back her head to drink up her liquor.

'I see' was all Maura managed to say to that. She continued sipping on her wine 'maybe you should just go for it?'

Jane chocked on her beer not believing her ears. 'Did you just suggest I take her up on her offer and take her home with me?'  
'Of course I did. I don't see any logical reason why you shouldn't do so. Her features are quite pleasing to the eye and she offered after all. You're not seeing anyone at this moment, so I don't see why you should not enjoy yourself. Being intimate with someone else does release quite a bit of stress too, so maybe it's even a pretty good idea considering the stressful week you have had.' Maura looked at Jane with an innocent smile playing on her lips, yet her expression bared no sarcasm at all.

_She cannot be serious about this._ Jane just stared at her friend with wide eyes, not able to say anything.  
'But…'

'But she is a woman?' Maura questioned.  
'I do not see how that makes a difference. You know there have been studies showing that human sexuality, especially female sexuality is fairly fluent. For example there was a study conducted just recently by…'

'I know that, Maura. You're talking Google.' Jane cut her off. 'So you're saying that you think I'm gay? Or bisexual? Or does that mean that you are?' _How about both?  
_Jane's words spilled out of her mouth faster than she was able to comprehend their meaning.

'Jane, you know that I believe in science and if studies show those results, then I accept them to be true. That however does not mean that either of us is homosexual. What it means is that most human beings have the potential to be just that. The studies have shown, that most females are somewhere in between strictly heterosexual and strictly homosexual, which by definition would mean that they are bisexual.'  
The medical examiners expression was still one of utter seriousness when she explained her thoughts. She was however thoroughly enjoying watching Jane blush lightly at first, then turning a deep red and finally, pale. It took Maura a moment to realize that the pale complexion of her friend was not due to her comment, but more so to the amount of alcohol Jane had consumed, so she decided to get Jane out of there as soon possible before she puked all over her new dress.

'Jane? You don't look too well.' Maura addressed her friend, who barely managed to divert her gaze to her eyes. Maura knew that the quick succession in which Jane had consumed the liquor shots and her beer had probably made her feel nauseous.  
'Come on; let's get you out of here. I'll walk you home.' She instructed as she stood up, grabbing Jane by the elbow and slowly leading her out of the bar.

Jane was dumbfounded. She had not expected her evening to end in a conversation about possible bisexuality with Dr. Maura Isles. What surprised her most were her own feelings about it. Somehow Maura made everything seem so normal. Sure she seemed surprised by Maura's revelation, but then she could've just guessed that Maura wouldn't be opposed to being with a woman. Jane had read the studies too, so she knew exactly what Maura was talking about and it actually made sense to Jane that Maura would think that way.  
This new discovered fact caused a warm feeling to spread inside Jane's stomach, calming the little butterflies that had started to roam around.  
_Maybe, just maybe there's the slightest chance that there could be more than just friendship between us. How in the world am I gonna get her to see it too? See what she and I have is special. I think I'm gonna fall in love with science if this is what I get for listening to it _Jane thought as she ran her eyes up and down Maura's beautiful figure as they were walking down the street towards Jane's apartment.

Then Jane's phone started beeping signaling an incoming text from her brother. All it said was 'Dare?'


	3. Dare?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters as they all belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

Note: My apologies for the huge break in between updates and the lack in length on this one. Unfortunately my schedule is crazy busy and things do not seem to be slowing down anytime soon. Still, I do hope that I will be able to update quicker next time. Anyways, please enjoy!

Comments and critique whether it'd be positive or negative are always helpful and appreciated. Let me know what you think! Also suggestions are always welcome.

**Stop and stare**

Chapter 3: Dare?

Detective Jane Rizzoli flipped open her phone reading the message her brother had just sent her. 'Dare?'  
'You're on' was all she texted back while trying not to miss a step of the stairwell leading up to her apartment door.

Jane was leaning against Maura her arm resting on Maura's hip for support while the medical examiner tried to open the door.  
Now that she was standing upright, Maura realized that she might have had a couple of glasses of wine too many. She could feel the detectives hand on her hip and it made her tingle all over causing the butterflies in her stomach to go crazy.  
When she finally managed to open the door, which Jane had been leaning against, they both stumbled into the dark apartment.

'Let's go sit on the sofa' Jane suggested and since it was in the middle of the night and they were both too tipsy to go on a hunt for the light switch they fumbled around in the dark trying to locate the couch, so Maura grabbed both of Jane's hands and walked backwards leading them to where she thought the soft pillows would be waiting.

She realized too late though, that the apartment was smaller than she had anticipated when the back of her legs hit the edge of the sofa and she started to tumble backwards.  
The detective, trained in speedy reactions from years of practice, reached out wrapping an arm around Maura's waist trying to keep her from falling. Since she's had a bit too much alcohol as well her senses were a bit dulled and her muscles wouldn't find the right strength at the right time to keep Maura from falling, but instead she placed too much of her own weight forwards so Maura did end up falling backwards onto the couch and Jane fell right on top of her. Luckily her reactions were still good enough to make sure she landed on her elbow and not face down in Maura's cleavage…or maybe that wasn't so lucky after all….

_Oh dear what just happened?_ Maura thought looking utterly confused at a disoriented Jane._  
Jane? _Then it hit her as she felt the detectives weight on top of her.  
_Oh my…breathe Maura, breathe. Do not do anything stupid. She is your best friend. The best friend you have ever had. Breathe…._

_Oh fuck…._was the most clear thought Jane's brain could form as the sweet scent of Maura's skin and hair clouded her senses.  
_Do not do anything stupid. She is your best friend. The best friend you have ever had. Do not screw this up Rizzoli. _She reminded herself deciding to go slow about this. The detective however did realize that Maura's breathing had started to accelerate rapidly and her pupils were dilated. She was sure her own eyes were pitch black by now. Her body was flushing with adrenaline and all the blood in the most inappropriate places.

Jo Friday's quiet scratching on the hardwood floor while she was dreaming broke the silence that had spread across the room.

'Maura, dear God, are you okay? I'm sorry, I just lost my balance. Did I hurt you? Are you okay?' Jane found her voice again, lifting herself up and away from the scent that was clouding her better judgment.

'Yes, I'm…I am fine, Jane. Thank you for trying to break my fall.' Maura had found her voice again too, sitting up on the sofa feeling all flushed.

'Geez, so much for not turning on the lights…'Jane laughed lightly trying to overcome the awkward feeling settling on them.  
'Let's find something to get this place to lighten up a bit. Do you want some more wine? I think I'm gonna have another beer. I do feel kinda sober now.' Jane offered, getting up and walking towards the kitchen finding her way more easily since her eyes had adjusted to the darkness.

'Yes, please, I will take one more glass, thank you.'

Jane returned from the kitchen balancing a huge candle and a bag of smaller candles in one hand and a bottle of her beer and Maura's wineglass in the other.

'There you go. I hope it's to your liking Doctor Isles.' She handed Maura her glass, set her bottle down and started to spread the candles around the coffee table.

'Jane…I didn't know you were such a romantic.' Maura said.

_What? Romantic? What the? Is she implying…?_

Jane looked at Maura confused until she noticed a smile creeping across the doctor's features. _Sarcasm…_

'Did I detect sarcasm? You're catching on quickly, very nice.' Jane smirked. 'But yes, I can be romantic from time to time too, is that such a big surprise to you?' she started to tease shooting Maura a vicious smile.

The medical examiner caught on to the flirtatious tone of the detective thinking that maybe she should give this a bit of a nudge in order to get everything going.  
'Actually it is. I have never seen you behave in a romantic manner around anyone, so there would be no reason for me to assume that you were the romantic type.'  
Maura smiled, closing her eyes and looking up at Jane in that adorable way that made her heart beat so loud she thought it was going to jump out of her chest any minute.

_Could it really be that Maura was flirting with her? God…those hazel eyes…stare…forever…_

'Jane?' Maura was waving a hand in front of Jane's eyes trying to get her attention, but Jane was lost in Maura's eyes and just could not stop staring.

'Huh? What?' the detective blinked a few times looking at Maura her eyes clouded with floods of arousal.  
_God, what's wrong with me…Must be the candles…romantic mood, huh? Geez…Frankie is so on with his stupid dare._

'You were staring Jane.' Maura chuckled slightly.

Jane scooted a little closer to her on the sofa, so her legs were touching Maura's. She had just noticed that when sitting down Maura's dress had ridden up a bit so more than half of her bare thighs were exposed.  
Jane licked her lips. _Get yourself together Rizzoli. Just do it. _

'Sorry…I was thinking of something I was discussing with the guys earlier and I guess my mind just wandered off on its own.'

A sweet smile crossed Maura's lips as she leaned in a bit, her body heat hitting Jane's skin causing goose bumps to erupt all over her arms.

'I think I know what you mean.' Maura's tone was suddenly serious, which made Jane slightly nervous. She started to shift around on the sofa a bit.

'What do you mean Maura? You know what I mean with what?'

'I meant that I believe I know what you were referring to regarding your earlier conversation.'

Jane swallowed hard. _She couldn't have heard…uh oh…play it cool Rizzoli… _  
'And what would that be?'

'Jane…did you really mean it? About our friendship being that important to you? You know that I have never been good around people. At least the kind that are still alive. So I hope that you know that this' she gestured between the little space that was left between the two of them 'is extremely important to me as well. I just…It is not easy for me to find friends. It never has been. Even when I was a kid I was always sort of an outsider, because of the way I talked and acted around people. The breathing kind just doesn't seem to understand me…except for you…I just wanted you to know that I feel the same way. I do…I really…' Maura's voice started to break.  
This was not what she had in mind when they had left the bar. It was not what she had in mind at all.  
Her eyes were watery and a small drop escaped one of her eyelids falling down to her cheek, but Jane's thumb was there immediately to wipe it away causing a shiver to run down Maura's spine.

'Maura, honey…'  
All thoughts of a truth and dare game were forgotten as soon as Jane saw her best friend confessing her feelings; feelings of deep friendship that is.  
_Or was it?_  
But still, Maura was crying, which made Jane's protective mode kick in immediately. She was by her side right away, wiping the tear drop away her hand lingering on Maura's cheek.  
Jane gazed into those hazel eyes, clouded with teardrops and something else…something…more...something Jane couldn't really indentify, so she just chose to let Maura decide if and when to talk about it.

'I know Maura. I know you do, but you listen to me. Even though, you know, you tend to be a little different, quirky in a way when you go off and talk Google with all those facts just blurting out, I think it's kinda cute. It's just you, you know? I don't ever want you to doubt how beautiful you are, inside and out. Just because some stupid people can't see that doesn't mean that I can't. You know I see that other side of you, right? The sweet and loving part. But it's not just that part that makes you who you are Maura. It's all of it. It's the sweet and loving and the incredibly polite, but it's also the quirky and the Google talking side of you that makes you perfect the way you are. I don't want you to doubt that, okay? Promise that you won't. Jane had adapted a serious yet loving tone the warmth reflecting in her chocolate eyes and the smile she was wearing, which made Maura feel better immediately.

'Oh you big softie…' she joked wiping away the tears that had fallen.

Jane just sighed. She knew she wasn't as bad ass on the inside as she might appear, but really, Maura was the only one she would ever allow to see that side of her, which in that moment made Jane realize that 'Geez…s_he really is the only one…'_

In that instant her phone beeped again and she had a feeling it would be her brother again checking up on how the dare is coming along. She extended her arm to grab her phone making sure not to let go of Maura, whom she was still holding in a tight embrace. Flipping open the phone she read the new incoming message:  
'Change of plans. Dare's been moved to Saturday night. Everything's been taken care of. Call me tomorrow for details. –Frost'


End file.
